


So let's set up and see ('cause you're my medicine)

by brokentoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lap Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokentoy/pseuds/brokentoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel rides Sam, and he does it good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So let's set up and see ('cause you're my medicine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> Written at the free for all dirty porn meme hosted by obstinatrix.
> 
> The prompt was: Lapsex, Castiel riding either Dean or Sam. (or whoever, actually, just lots of hip gyrations and unf.)

When they're like this Castiel can forget about everything.    
  
He can forget what he really is and what he used to be, the intangible shape of his wings lost and unneeded now that he knows he can still feel weightless if he moves just right on Sam's lap.    
  
He opens his legs a little bit more, adjusting his posture as he takes it deep and sweet, and the hot length of Sam is burning Castiel from the inside out as his Grace never did before. He bows his head and peeks down in between their bodies, fascinated by the movement of his own hips as they keep gyrating in place. It's a perfect figure eight, slow and languorous in the half light; shadows slip and fall between them and Castiel can't wait for the burst of light to come to life.    
  
He sees Sam's hands — big, warm and perfect around his waist — direct the movement as he wants it, guiding Castiel into riding him as Cas' own cock stands untouched between them; it's red and plump, wetness glistening and sliding down its shaft, a shine in its wake as it traces an irregular line disrupted only by the sharpest movements of a new, frantic rhythm.    
  
Sam's thumbs stroke mindlessly at Cas' hipbones, his tongue tracing a wet stripe on his neck as he pushes further into Cas' body and stretches him wider. He tries to open his legs even farther, pushes down to increase the pressure and annihilate what little space is left between them. The feeling of Sam's smooth stomach sliding along the burning flesh of his dick has Castiel huff a smile, and he grips Sam's hair a little bit tighter as he abandons the rotations of his pelvis and starts sliding up and down Sam's cock. Castiel fucks him a little bit harder, a little bit faster.    
  
Sam's head falls back and his eyes are black and shiny, beautiful and grateful; he groans deep in his throat and smiles a little smile, hands coming around Castiel's body to grip his buttocks and spread him even wider as Sam's hips finally start moving.    
  
He's deep, deeper than anyone has ever been inside Castiel but still is not enough. With every sharp thrust, every little movement of their hips they come closer, sweat gathering between them and Castiel can't help but pull Sam's head forwards again, tilt it down so he can see how beautiful they are, how effortlessly graceful is their dance.   
  
Sam murmurs something that's impossible to hear, fingers digging deep inside Cas' flesh as he takes it upon himself to move this body right where he wants it. He keeps looking down and Castiel can't blame him as he falls once more, cock bobbing heavily and leaving shiny traces of precome where the head slaps against the taut muscle of Sam's belly.    
It's fascinating, those tiny little drops clinging randomly to Sam's skin, and Castiel moves inside Sam's grip to try and make a pattern out of it with every sharp movement bringing him closer to his bliss.   
  
It doesn't work, of course, and the wet smears land inelegantly above Sam's bellybutton, droplets catching into the perfect line of fine hairs climbing up Sam's abdomen. He's too frantic and fevered and lost inside the pleasure to really pay attention to anything but Sam's cock pushing up and up, now filling and pulsing and pumping up inside him until Castiel can do no more but grip Sam tighter, pull him back and kiss his open mouth.    
He bites and sucks and moves his hips faster, feeling bright light behind the curtain of his eyelids as he finally lets go with a satisfied, happy moan. He paints Sam's stomach with three fat streaks of pleasure, and it looks pretty in it's imperfection; wet, and messy, and  _his_ .    
  
Sam's fingers relax leaving marks behind as Castiel starts slowing down, lulling them into a new, sweeter rhythm as they keep kissing and breathe each other's breath.    
  
When they're like this Castiel can forget, and he's in no rush to start remembering anything but Sam's dopey, sated smile at the moment. 


End file.
